


On a calm and serene day

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Violence, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: In the imperial garden, the prince Kageyama danced to the zither played by his beloved, the guard Tsukishima.The day was calm and serene and remained a calm and serene day despite the sudden appearance of five murderers.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 42





	On a calm and serene day

In the imperial garden, the prince Kageyama danced to the zither played by his beloved, the guard Tsukishima. His steps were perfectly in sync with the melody and the way he moved, elegant and fluid, was enhanced by his costume which consisted of a flowing white tunic with loose sleeves and a sash at the waist.

The day was calm and serene and remained a calm and serene day despite the sudden appearance of five murderers.

Kageyama continued to dance, taking two daggers from his sleeves. He did not make a single unnecessary move and attacked with clean and precise cuts, bringing almost immediate deaths. The still-hot blood that flowed freely, just for a few seconds, left details in red on his white costume.

As soon as the song ended, the prince took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of iron, but he grimaced when he remembered something.

"What's it?" Tsukishima asked.

"You missed one note."

The guard wondered what his penalty would be if he murdered the prince.


End file.
